Some electronic devices such as mobile telephone devices include: an operation unit with input keys for inputting non-numeric characters and numeric characters; and a display unit for displaying the non-numeric characters and the numeric characters that are input by operating the input keys. With such electronic devices, in a case in which the input key is operated in a state where a standard screen is displayed on the display unit, a non-numeric character and a numeric character assigned to the input key thus operated can be concurrently input (see Patent Document 1). The standard screen is a screen that is displayed in a standby state for an operation of the input keys or the like, in which other applications are not running. The standard screen is also referred to as an idle screen, an initial screen, a wall paper screen or a desktop screen.
Among electronic devices, for example, a gaming machine does not include a full keyboard that is provided to a personal computer and the like, and a 10-key keyboard that is provided to a mobile telephone device and the like. In a case of such an electronic device without a 10-key keyboard and a full keyboard, a character is input by using a direction designation key such as a cross key (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-32209
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-108298